Family Moments
by Catbugpasta
Summary: Alex is acting strange around Ian, can Ian figure out whats wrong? Pre-Stormbreaker!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! :3 I hope you like it!  
Summary: Alex is acting weird around Ian, can Ian figure it out before it's too late? This takes place BEFORE Stormbreaker.

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER OR ANY CHARACTER IN THIS IT ALL BELONGS TO Anthony Horowitz!

Chapter One

Alex walked home from school on Friday. Finally he got to the front door of his house and let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to be home. It hadn't been a good day, his stomach had been aching horribly all day. He almost passed out at lunch. Suddenly he heard the phone ring. "Hey Alex I wanted to let you know I'm going to be home for dinner alright?" said Alex's uncle Ian. Who everyone just called Ian.

"Alright, I think Jack's going to be home soon," answered Alex smiling thinking about the fiery, red-headed American.

"Cool, I'll talk to you later than Alex."

"Bye." As Alex put the phone down his stomach suddenly gave a painful lurch, leaving Alex gasping on the floor. Thinking he should maybe call 911 (A/N I don't know if in England the emergency number is 911). He stood up again and walked to the couch and plops down to watch TV until Jack comes home.

"Hey Alex I'm home!" came a sing song voice of Jack.

"Hey Jack, how was the store?" asked Alex.

"It was so crowded! I tried to get some pudding for dessert and it was totally sold out!" fumed Jack. But Alex was in so much pain from his stomach he wasn't really paying attention to Jack's babbling. "Alex? Alex! Are you okay?" Jack said, suddenly worried when Alex didn't reply to her question.

"Huh? Oh sorry wasn't thinking about school. What did you ask?" replied Alex.

"I said, did Ian call? I thought you said he'd be home soon."

"Oh yeah he just did, he said he'd be home for dinner."

"Good, I'm making some pasta and garlic bread, sound good?"

"Mhm..." Inwardly Alex groaned he felt so sick the last thing he wanted to do was eat. Jack rushed off to the kitchen to make dinner, while Alex went upstairs to try and feel better with a shower. He got out feeling worse, but he heard his Ian's voice downstairs and forgot the stomach pain for a minute feeling excited that his uncle was home. "IAN!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" chuckled Ian ruffling Alex's hair.

"I'm good, how was your business trip?"

"Ah good, busy."

"Dinnnneeerrr!" called Jack from the dining room.

"Mmmmm smells good eh?" said Ian.

"Sure..." said Alex.

A/N: Alrighty! First chapter's done! Hope you liked it, but please no flames if you didn't ~_~ sorry if the Alex might be a little OCC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you ssoososososos much for the AWESOME REVIEWS! I'm probably going to add 2 more chapters cause you guys really seemed to like this story. Ty for telling me about the emergency number. I did think Alex was a little OCC, but I trust your judgments. I'll try to make this chapter more detailed; I just wanted to get the first chapter done. Well I'm rambling a bit now so ENJOY MY STORY :D

DISCLAIMER ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AWESOME ANTHONY HOROWITZ.

Chapter Two

The smell of butter and garlic roasting slowly on bread and tomato sauce simmering on the stove smelled sickening and disgusting for poor Alex. He was trying to keep from groaning. It felt like a bus was constantly hitting him in the stomach. He shuffled over to the table and sat down just as Jack put out dinner. "Bon Appetite!" She said cheerfully sitting down herself.

"Thanks Jack, smells great," mumbled Alex miserably.

"Ian! Dinner's ready!" called Jack.

"Okay, be down in a sec," called Ian from upstairs. Ian had been looking through Alex's room, when he had gotten home that afternoon it seemed that Alex had been acting VERY odd. Yet he found nothing peculiar about his nephew's room. Sighing he walked downstairs to dinner.

"Hey Alex anything bothering you lately? You weren't yourself this afternoon," said Ian rather bluntly.

Alex visibly paled, as if he had seen a ghost. "Uh yeah! I'm fine everythings okay!" Alex replied a bit too quickly.

"Okay, well anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies tonight, I heard there's a new spy movie out, thought you might want to see it."

"Um okay…" Alex said reluctantly. Ian noticed the way his nephew squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. As Ian and Jack talked mindlessly about Ian's trip Alex was trying VERY hard not to puke all over the table. He barely ate any of his pasta. One the smell made him feel sicker, and he was afraid he might be sick at the movie theater. But he couldn't tell his uncle! The man had just gotten home from a 6 hour plane ride and he wanted to be with his nephew. No Alex would NOT ruin the evening for Ian. Dinner was finished and it was time for dessert. Jack had made Crème Brulee, now Alex was the color of cement. Jack gave him a small dish, but still he would never be able to finish it.

"Mmmm looks delicious," Ian commented. "Don't you think so Alex?"

"Uh huh…." Mumbled Alex, who was even more miserable. He took one spoonful and got it to stay done but he still had a dish to go through. It looked to Ian like Alex was trying to eat sand, the Crème Burlee was absolutely wonderful and it was Alex's favorite so why would his nephew not enjoy it at all? Finally after what seemed like hours for Alex dessert was over. Now he had to get through a movie. Trying to wash out the taste of food with toothpaste Alex didn't hear Ian come up behind him.

"Alex, are you SURE nothing is bothering you?" sighed Ian.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine, why do you k-keep asking?" stuttered a surprised Alex.

"Well you barely ate at dinner when you usually have 2 helpings and at dessert you barely had a spoonful which looked like you were eating a sour lemon."

"Oh uhmm I just wasn't hungry, I'm fine really."

"Alright then, you ready to go to the theater?"

"Yeah let's go."

Alex and Ian arrived at the theater at 7 the movie lasted 2 hours, so at 9 Alex thought to himself, he could go to bed and Ian wouldn't be suspicious. They got popcorn and soda and walked into the movie theater and sat down. Suddenly Alex felt even worse than at dinner, "Hey Ian, I'm going to the bathroom be right back." Alex sprinted to the bathroom and went into the biggest stall and started throwing up. He felt as if someone poured acid down his throat and was slamming a fist into his stomach, what was WRONG with him?

After puking his brains out he walked back to the movie theater, he didn't feel any better but he didn't throw up anymore at the place. The movie was over, but Alex didn't really care he hadn't paid any attention to it. They walked backed to the car and started to drive home. "Good movie eh?" Ian commented.

"Mmmm…" mumbled Alex.

"Really? Cause it seemed like you were in the bathroom for most of the time." Alex nearly jumped out of his skin.

"OH Uhmmm I just, um, had a little uh stomach ache, I-I'm fine."

"Mhmmm.." Ian said glancing worriedly over at his nephew who he noticed was breathing a little heavier than usual. They got home and Alex went straight to bed, surprise surprise Ian thought to himself. Jack had already gone up to bed so Ian plopped on the couch and watched a bit of TV.

Meanwhile, Alex was upstairs in the bathroom. Throwing up painfully. He tried to call for Ian but everytime he did it just came out as a whimper. He was in so much pain and was dehydrated he passed out.

Downstairs Ian heard strange sounds coming from the bathroom he walked up the stairs and walked slowly to the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw a pitiful sight. His nephew was curled up in a tight ball, shaking like a leaf, and was very, very pale. He quickly went over and found Alex's pulse was weak, but steady. He took out his phone and dialed 999. He cradled the shaking boy until the paramedics arrived. Ian rode with Alex in the ambulance, and watched the doctor's take his nephew into surgery. Sitting down with a heavy sigh he waited for the doctor to come out.

A/N: Dun DUN DUN! Can you guess what's wrong with poor Alex? :D I hope this was a bit longer for you and more detailed. I'll try to update again soon. I realize now that I didn't really add Jack into this much, so if you want me to add her ask me and I'll try to next chapter. Ty for all the reviews ^_^ they're like digital hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry about bein a bit slow on the update, was out picking apples today ^_^, anyways I got a review saying this story should be a two-shot or one-shot, I did originally plan it that way, but I hadn't gotten the whole story done when I wrote the first chapter so I stretched it out a bit . sorry if you didn't like that. Anyways, this chapter is going to be really fluffy between Ian and Alex, so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALLLL BELONGS TO ANTHONY HOROWITZ.

Chapter Three

Ian had almost fallen asleep when the doctor finally came out. "Are you his father sir?" the doctor asked.

"No, uncle," replied Ian.

"Well your nephew had a severe case of appendicitis, it's a good thing you caught it when you did."

"Mhm, how is he now?"

"He's under anesthesia right now but he'll be awake soon, you may go see him if you wish."

"Thank you doctor." Ian walked in to Alex's room and found his nephew with IV's everywhere, but sleeping peacefully. Ian sat down in a chair besides the bed and held his nephew's warm hand. He didn't realize it but soon Ian had drifted off to sleep. Alex woke up with a start, all he could remember was seeing his uncle rushing into the bathroom, and now he was in a hospital bed, what had happened? "Ah, I see your awake." Said a voice next to Alex.

"Ian, what the heck happened?" yawned Alex.

"Oh you just gave me a small heart attack, but nothin' much" replied Ian.

"That's it?" Alex chuckled.

"Well actually you had appendicitis, but you're okay now you just had a scar," Ian said poking Alex's side.

"Oh…" Suddenly Alex's lip started to tremble a little.

"Hey, what's up kiddo?" Ian's eyes widened as he realized tears were welling up in Alex's eyes.

"W-well I d-didn't want to r-ruin your evening, but I d-did anyway, a-and now you're stuck w-with me in a hospital," sobbed Alex. Ian was totally shocked, he DID NOT expect his nephew to break down like that, so he wrapped Alex up in a warm hug.

"Shhhhh it's okay, it's not your fault I should've been paying more attention to you." Ian said stroking Alex's hair. Alex continued to cry for a few more minutes, and Ian continued to hug his sobbing nephew. Finally Alex had stopped crying, but still stayed wrapped up in Ian's arms. Sniffling Alex asked, "Are you staying the night?"

"Of course! I'm not leaving my thirteen year old nephew in a hospital alone!"

"Oh, good cause you're nice and warm." As Alex said that he snuggled deeper into Ian's chest. Ian smiled when he looked down at his nephew and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night" yawned Alex.

"Night" chuckled Ian. Soon after Alex had fallen asleep Ian did too.

And for the first time in a VERY long time Ian Rider fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

A/N: Fluffiness is fun to write! It wasn't really that much though….Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this story ^_^ I sure liked writing it! Sorry if it wasn't really long . I couldn't think of anything else to add so sorry if you like long fanfics chapters! I'm probably going to do another Ian and Alex family fanfic again soon, so stay tuned! :D


End file.
